


Lifeless Grays

by tylermr14



Category: Frühlings Erwachen | Spring Awakening - Frank Wedekind, Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Compliant, Character Death, M/M, Sad Ending, melchritz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylermr14/pseuds/tylermr14
Summary: Melchior could see color since he was a young boy.  When he was fourteen, he suddenly couldn't anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU where when you meet your soulmate you can see color and when they die everything is black and white again

Melchior and Moritz could see color since they were young boys, in primary school. Since before they were old enough to know what it meant. Since he met Moritz Stiefel, Melchior Gabor’s world was full of cheerful color. He could barely remember seeing things in grayscale. It would be several years after Melchior saw his first blues and greens and reds that his mother would explain it to him.

“One of these days, Melchior, you’ll meet someone, and your world will light up with color. When that happens, that’s how you know. That person is your soulmate,” Frau Gabor signed to her son, who was around 12 at the time.

“I can already see color,” Melchior told his mother.

Frau Gabor blinked. “What? How long have you been able to? Who was it?” she asked.

“I don’t know. I don’t remember. Since I was little.”

Frau Gabor thought for a moment. “Can Wendla see color?” she asked. Melchior shook his head. “Ilse?” Melchior shook his head once again. “...Moritz?”

***  
From there, Melchior slowly realized who his soulmate was. He couldn’t say he was surprised. Moritz, his best friend, his first mate when they played pirates. The messy-haired sleepyhead was of course the one who brought color into Melchior’s life- and eventually took it away.  
Melchior, regrettably, never told Moritz what he had realized about the two of them. He helped Moritz understand soulmates, he helped Moritz understand… other things. But when Moritz asked Melchior if he had met his soulmate yet, he lied and said no. It was the only time Melchior Gabor was afraid to say something. He always told himself, “maybe I’ll tell him later. Just enjoy this now and tell him later.

He should have told him sooner.

***  
Melchior hadn’t been spending that much time with his old friend as of late. He’d become too caught up in other ventures, captured by the colors of someone else’s eyes. Another childhood friend of theirs, Wendla Bergmann. Melchior had become completely caught up in her, in the process neglecting his old first mate- who needed Captain Gabor to the rescue now more than ever.  
Melchior’s skin itched. Perhaps from the hay he had been lying in the night before, perhaps from… the knowledge in the back of his mind that he had done something wrong. He didn’t want to consider the latter, face the mistake he had made in destroying her as he did. Just the hay. He opted to ignore the crawling, itching of his skin. He sat and read, instead.   
When Melchior looked up from his book, everything was different, everything was all of a sudden gray. The vibrant colors had dissipated into black and white.  
Melchior jumped up, his heart pounding. “MORITZ!” he screamed.

Melchior attended the funeral later that week. He assumed everyone dressed in black, but he wouldn’t know either way.


End file.
